Breathe Today
by SiXxA.m
Summary: “Now, please get out of my...Wait, what does a new diva have to do with my script?" He asked. Jeff/OC
1. No rush

Jeff flung himself on the plush couch behind him. A relaxed sigh escaped his lips as he sank deeper into it. He just finished his match for the night. His muscles throbbed with pain. But he did have to admit that after many years in the business you get use to it. He had his own dressing room. He was grateful to have it too. Simply, because your own dressing room, calls for your own shower. He jumped off his couch and headed into his bathroom. He placed the towel on the sink, and quickly stripped out of his sweaty wrestling attire. He entered the shower and immediately turned the water to as hot as it could go. Steam masked the glass door of the shower. This is exactly what he needed.

* * *

Monday night raw had ended and Victoria was strolling her way to the divas locker room. All she could think about at the moment was getting her script for next week, and picking up her bags to head to the hotel. As she walked to the divas locker room she passed her good friend Jeff Hardy's dressing room. His script was sitting at the foot of his door. She was tempted to look at his script, to get a glimpse at what he was scheduled to do next week. She stopped right in front of his locker room. Maybe the hotel and her script could wait...

* * *

Jeff was rinsing off as he heard his door crack open. '_Probably Matt,_' he thought shutting off the shower. He dried himself quickly with the towel, wrapping it securely around his waist when he finished. He tied his hair up with the rubber band that was imprinting itself on his wrist. He walked out of his bathroom to see Victoria sitting crossed legged on the couch. She had his script on her lap, and had already read about half of it from what he could see.

Victoria sensed that someone else was now in the room. She looked up from the script to meet Jeff's confused gaze. The fact that all he had on was a small towel around his waist didn't faze her much.

"Oh, hey Jeff," Victoria greeted, nonchalant. Jeff didn't reply. His eyes grew wide and he was gripping his towel shut.

"Get out," he finally managed to say.

"Oh c'mon Jeff there's nothing you can have on that body that I haven't seen before," she replied starting to read the script again. Jeff's eyebrow rose and his lips parted a bit in confusion. He had no problem with her reading his script or coming in his dressing room to just sit and chill, but she's never come in while he was in the shower. She's read his script many times before, and he couldn't careless, it'd just be better if he was fully dressed.

"You do have a point, but Victoria.." He trailed off waiting for a reply.

"Mhmm," Victoria said flipping to the next page.

"Get out!" Jeff yelled.

"But"

"Get. Out." Jeff said interrupting her.

"Jeff I'm reading your script"

"Take it with you! I'll get it back when I'm dressed." He rushed the words out.

"Fine, but at least let me finish the page." She said getting up. She stood by the door, and continued reading.

"You can finish it on your way out," He said nudging Victoria.

"Alright, alright, I'm going geez Je--", Victoria cut off. She was suddenly frozen in place by something she read. Jeff threw his head back and let out a groan.

"What now," He grumbled.

"There's a new diva," She said the words slowly. She was obviously more into what she was reading than Jeff. '_Like I care if there's a new diva_,' Jeff thought.

"Well, that's just peachy, now please get out of my...Wait, what does a new diva have to do with my script?" Jeff asked suddenly frantic. He tried to snatch his script from her grasp, but she moved out the way. She opened the door and walked out.

"I think you should go get dressed. I'll give you your script back at the hotel," She said rushing off to the divas locker room.

* * *

**So how do you like it so far? I enjoyed writing it, hopefully you enjoyed reading it lol. Kinda short though. I didn't plan on this being an actual story, but then I thought hey why not. Please review and tell me what you thought.  
^.^**


	2. How it ends up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. ^_^**

* * *

His heart was racing, beating against his chest. He was fully convinced that if it weren't for his rib cage his heart would fall out his chest. He had no clue why he was like this. It must be the reaction he saw, the anxiouness of Victoria's face as she read something in his own script that appalled her. A new diva. Why would he care if there was a new diva? The answer to that question was easy and simple. He didn't care at all. Divas come and go. Even if Victoria left he'd be fine with it. Maybe the reason for that carelessness was he knew they would keep in touch regardless. Victoria was always there for him through his ups and downs. Perhaps that wasn't the best way to put it. She was the only one willing to confront him when he was mad, or even sad. Except for Matt of course. Matt was on ECW, though. But every now and then ECW and Smackdown would perform in the same cities, and Matt would be there. That happened seldomnly though, so thats where Victoria played her part.

He threw his bag on the couch and locked his door. He didn't need anymore intruders. He unzipped his bag as quickly as possible. He needed to get to his hotel as soon as he could. He wanted to read the script. No, he _NEEDED_ to read that script. As he was unzipping his bag it got caught half way through.

"Damn it!" He groaned. He wasn't going to let something as foolish as this stop him from getting to the hotel. He grabbed a handful of clothes, and dressed as soon as he could. He couldn't help, but to think he did something dense like put his shirt on backwards. But he couldn't care less. He forced his tuffle bag shut, and flew out the door. During the car ride back all he could hear was the thud of his heart in his ear. It masked the sound of his brakes slamming and his suttle breathing.

* * *

Victoria sat by Jeff's hotel room reading bits of the script over and over again. _'Oh, he is going to LOVE this...'_ Victoria thought, a sly grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. She guessed Jeff would be there by now just by guessing on the expression painted on his face as she left. _Maybe, he got into an accident on his way here_, she thought. After all, Jeff did have a cronic case of road rage. Just as she shook the thought out of her mind, she could hear marcatto footsteps making there way towards her. She saw Jeff running her way. Tuffle bag in one hand and room card in the other. She was rather amused by how his wet hair swayed from side to side, slapping his cheeks.

"I see your in a rush," Victoria stated, amusement sparking her tone. Jeff grunted, shrugging off her sarcasm.

"Move out of the way," Jeff muttered. He stared at Victoria's motionless body. All Jeff wanted to do was slide his room card in set his stuff down and read his damn script. Victoria couldn't care less, after all he didn't even say please. She picked under her nails sensing how impatient Jeff was getting. She looked up and saw a glare twisting Jeff's features.

"No sense of humor," she muttered moving out the way. He slipped the card in and opened the door. He tossed his stuff in a random corner of the room, and plopped on the bed. He was on his back staring at the ceiling, when he heard the door shut. He sensed Victoria's presence, and waited as patiently as possible for her to get on with the script. She sighed as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her fingers rubbed the silk sheets, and it vaguely reminded her of some sort of honeymoon suite.

"Ugh, you guys get the best rooms," she grunted. _Cut the crap_, he wanted to say, but decided things would move a lot easier if he kept his mouth shut. The silence carried on, but was drowned out by his thoughts. Victoria began humming quietly, and Jeff could hear pages turning.

"I'm waiting," he sighed. Victoria slammed the script close, and looked over at Jeff. She tilted her head to the side.

"For what," she asked, holding back a grin. Jeff groaned, and brought up his hands to his face. He dug his face in them.

"For an astroid to hit the Earth!" he inhaled and exhaled which relaxed him a bit, "Just read me the script Victoria," there was a long moment of slience. Jeff picked up his head and looked over at Victoria. Her eyes were wide, and her hands gripped the script. It looked as if her nails her trying to dig holes in it. When she pictured this moment, she didn't think she would be this stressed out.

"Er, ok" Victoria muttered.

"Well, aren't you gonna open the script, and read me it," Jeff asked, impatiently.

"Actually I read it so many times I don't need the script to tell you," she said, playing with the lace at the bottom of her skirt.

"Of course," Jeff sighed.

"Well, um, your going to have a match, and then your basically gonna save a new diva from Edge and Vickie," Victoria rushed. Jeff chortled. Victoria's eyebrow rose.

"No seriously Victoria, tell me what I have to do," Jeff said, choking on his laughter.

"That....Is what you have to do," Jeff's laughter cut off. He stood up and turned to face Victoria.

"You made a big deal out of that," Jeff said, "You made a big deal out of me having to save some chick!", Jeff yelled. Victoria stood up.

"Oh c'mon Jeff you know how these storylines end up. You save the girl, then you get to know her, then next thing ya' know your doing some lovey dovey crap with her." Victoria stated. It was true. That's how it usually happen, but Jeff didn't rush to the hotel to hear that. He nonchalantly walked over to the door, and opened it.

"Get out," he said, almost inaudible.

"Ya' know Jeff that's the second time this day you've asked me to get out, and I'm not movin"

"Get out," he said, his voice getting louder.

"Stop being such a loner, Jeff"

"Get out," he demanded, anger staining his tone. Victoria sighed and began to walk out the door.

"Hey, is your shirt on backwards?" she asked.

"Get out!" he yelled.

* * *

**Aw Victoria got kicked out yet again. lol Next chapter Jeff meets the new diva and all that good stuff. Well, I updated....Finally. A big thanks to all you guys that read, and an even bigger thanks to all you guys that reviewed. Hope you guys do it again. ^.^**


	3. Not likely

"Hey Jeff," Victoria chirped, scooting next to the nervous man. He was getting ready for his match tonight, and just wanted to be alone. He answered with a grunt and slipped his left shoe on, quickly followed by his right. She stared at Jeff's angst expression and sighed.  
"What's the matter, Jeff?" She asked, even though she already knew what was wrong.  
"Nothing, Lisa." he sighed. She pursed her lips. He knew he had just lied. He was also very aware that she knew he was lying. He only addressed her by her first name when something was wrong. It happened out of habit. He had been thinking this pass week about what Victoria had told him. Saving a diva, was a miniscule task to him and it clearly meant nothing. Or so he thought, before Victoria had informed him otherwise.  
Victoria sighed in defeat. This was entirely her fault. If she never made such a big deal about saving this new diva he wouldv'e never taken it in such a way. She was at a complete lost for words, but couldn't sit idly by and watch her best friend being taken over by anxiety.  
"You know she's, uh, kinda cute," Victoria mumbled. Jeff replied quickly with a grunt, as anger shook him over.  
"I'm not interested," he muttered, through gritted teeth. He tried to keep his breathing steady. "I'm not now, and I never will be. This'll just be a worthless storyline that I hope kills over fast!" his voice rose to a volume that grew to be uncomfortable for her and she fled his room. Remourse washed through him as he watched her leave. He got up and headed for the door. His match was first that night...he wouldn't want to be late now would he.

* * *

He walked backstage after his win, to see Victoria waiting for him. He walked passed her, exchanging a quick glance. Victoria was suppose to have a match with the new diva. She'd have to lose then get enraged, and beat the living crap out of her. Then Kenny Dykstra would intrude and throw an attempt at helping Victoria hurt the diva. Thats where Jeff came in. But for now he sat in his room and watched the match on his television, in which he paid absolutly no attention to.  
He didn't know much about the new diva. He didn't know how she looked like, nor did he care to. The walk back was long. Quiet. Empty. This walk has never been so long, he thought. He felt helpless. Saving a new diva, made him feel this way. But, why? The answer was not an obvious one at all, atleast not to him. He made his mind up in the minute he had backstage before said rescue. He would just roll with the punches and the storyline would eventually die down, and there would be nothing to remember it by.

* * *

The bell rang and I laid on the floor. The new diva-Chloe, real name Ava-was getting her hands raised by the referee. Well, here goes nothing. Still on the ground I swung my leg over, and kicked her shin. It knocked her down and I immideatly mounted her throwing shot after shot to the back of her shielded head. I almost didn't mind doing this. She gave me a challenge tonight with her strength and agility. But, experience is experience, and this isn't the first time I've done this... Maybe I pounded away at her poor skull harder than I should of, but this was strangely a great way to rid myself of sudden aggravation. I tore myself away from her and set her up in position for a widows peak. But before I got her up Kenny stopped me. Working with him could get aggravating at times. He is pretty annoying, and you'd be surprised how much his stage character and his true character are alike. I threw her aside and argued with Kenny. He whispered something in my ear, and all I could hear was JR repeating the line, "What in gods name is he saying to her?"

He pulled away and I did an eager head nod in agreement. I wasn't to fond of what my character had become, but I love this business and would do anything for it. I grabbed a handful of her multi colored locks, and pulled her to a spot infront of the turn-buckle. As her hair was in my hands I stared at the vibrant colors. Her orginial hair was black, but she had some not-too-noticable orange streaks, and a few blue ones. The color combination sounds horrible, but it really didn't look bad. I dropped her in front of the turn buckle, and her hair laid out flat. A small spark of depression lit inside me, as I continued to stare at her hair. It reminded me so much of Jeff.

* * *

I watched as Kenny climbed to the top rope. I ran out determination clouding my eyes. The crowd roared. Like usual. To this day I'm not intirely sure why they like me so much. Victoria thinks it might be the hair. Whatever it might be, I'm actually pretty grateful.

I jumped into the ring. Victoria and Kenny fled once I entered. And I stood over Chloe. And honestly I think I'd prefer to call her Ava. I have no clue what she looked like. When I watched for my cue, all I saw was a dismembered body lying on the floor, with black hair shrouding her face. I simply stood over her barely even sparing her a glance. Once we cut to commercial I helped her up. Just a small something for the fans you know. I threw her arm over me shoulder, and she laid limp by my side. I never really got a look at her face, even when we did arrive backstage. I gave her a pat on the shoulder and muttered a 'good job' as I parted ways with her.

I walked off with a smirk on my face. The crowd didn't give much of a reaction to us together. A story line of the two of us together did _not_ seem likely.

* * *

**So I guess I lied. He didn't really meet the new diva, but in the next chapter I promise you he will. I also wonder what's gonna happen when he gets confronted by Victoria after the match. I'm sorry about the late updates, but the more reviews I get the more inspiration I get. And if you've read some of my other fics you'd know that inspiration=quicker updates. Oh and as for the divas name, its prounounced av-uh, not ay-vuh. Well yeah I hope that helped. Thank you bunches. Please review! :D**


End file.
